


You’re Meowine

by NiamhofTirnanOg



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Benrey is basically a giant eldritch alien cat, Feral Behavior, Licking, M/M, Purring, Space time distortion, Vore, who goes feral sometimes, you know nya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhofTirnanOg/pseuds/NiamhofTirnanOg
Summary: Gordon wanted his stuff back.Looks like Benrey wasn’t gonna give it back.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	You’re Meowine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this ages ago so if you notice a sudden drop in quality, sorry

Gordon wasn’t too sure what the deal with Benrey was sometimes. Dude was an enigma wrapped in a shitty gaming tee. 

He’d made some sort of weird truce with the guy, and they lived together now but, holy fuck was he weird.

It hadn’t been  _ too  _ bad, up until a week ago.

That was when his clothes had started vanishing. He’d go to look for his favourite limited edition Linkin Park shirt and it’d be gone. Kapoof. Of course, he’d immediately suspected Benrey, who fucking else could have taken it? Benrey himself denied it of course, but, c’mon. Whatever. He could live with a limited wardrobe. He’d get bored and stop hiding them soon enough. Probably. He really did miss that shirt though.

That wasn’t the only weird thing that had started happening though. Of course not. Benrey himself… well, he’d been a little… on edge? He wasn’t too sure how to describe it really. He’d pace around the halls, over and over, like he was patrolling or something. He’d react to the smallest amount of sound, turning to face whatever had made it with a tense expression. 

Benrey would also actually fucking  _ growl _ at him. Or, he  _ thought  _ it was growling? It was a deep, rough sound that he made with his throat, and honestly, he would often have no clue what he had done to set Benrey off. 

He’d just be sitting next to him on the sofa and next thing he knew he’d make that sound at him, when he hadn’t even  _ done  _ anything! 

He’d ended up avoiding Benrey the last few days, not wanting to aggravate whatever strange mood he was in.

Didn’t wanna risk getting bitten or something.

He’d done a great job of avoiding him, up until he realised his pillows were missing. All of them. And his blanket too, 

He didn’t really have a choice now. He was gonna have to ask, beg, plead for his stuff back now, or at least, he had to if he wanted to get a decent night’s sleep.

He paused in front of the small guest room Benrey had claimed as his own and sighed, before knocking.

“Benrey. I know you have my stuff. Please, give it back, I don’t know what you want man, but, there’s gotta be something we can work out.”

There was no reply.

“Benrey. I know you’re in there. I don’t care if you’re sleeping, wake the fuck up and answer the door.”

Still nothing.

Strange. Usually Benrey would hop on any chance to wind him up. It was like stressing Gordon out was Benrey’s favourite pastime. 

He was fully expecting some flirting, maybe Benrey asking for a kiss in exchange for his stuff, or something else equally infuriating.

Silence from Benrey? That was unlikely.

Maybe he’d gone out? That was plausible. If so… well, this was his chance for him to look for his stuff. 

Smirking, he swung the door open and-

Oh. This…

What the fuck was this. 

This was not part of his fucking house.

Where the FUCK did the spare room go.

He stepped forward, bewildered. Where there should have been a small cramped room with a single bed and a set of drawers, was instead a tunnel. 

He reached a hand out to feel the wall, twisted floorboard and something… green and fleshy looking, fusing together to form the strange corridor. 

Ok. So. He could close the door, and ignore this. That would be the smart option. Did he really wanna mess with alien geometries in his house? No. He didn’t.

And yet.

He defied all logical thoughts screaming at him to leave things alone, as he began to walk down that strange hallway.

Whereas the entrance was mostly regular wall and flooring, it soon began to be overtaken by the gently pulsing green mass. It- it reminded him of Xen, actually. 

He was keenly aware that this hallway shouldn’t exist as he kept walking. Thinking about the layout of his house, this corridor would have been jutting out the side of the building. He’d definitely have noticed if that was the case, right? 

Then again, this was supposed to be Benrey’s room and well- he knew enough by now not to question his daily dose of his eldritch bullshit. 

He’d been walking for about ten minutes when he heard it.

A loud rumble. It sounded like… snoring? 

Ok. So. Benrey was in here somewhere. Cool. Great. He almost turned back but- well fuck, he didn’t care how antsy he’d been lately, he wanted to know why the fuck he’d turned the spare room into a fucking gateway to hell or wherever the fuck it was leading to.

The sound only got louder as he kept walking and, uh, ok, Benrey could snore pretty loudly but this was a bit much, wasn’t it? He could feel it rumble through his body- shit was practically bass boosted.

As he kept walking however, it abruptly… stopped.

The sudden silence was deafening, and he gulped. Had he woken up?

Maybe he should just turn around?

No, he’d already walked for long enough. He wanted his things back, and if he had to confront Benrey to do it? So be it.

The tunnel had been steadily getting darker as he walked, barely lit by faint green bioluminescence along the walls, and now it was almost pitch black. He’d taken to running his hand along the wall for support, so when the wall suddenly came to an end, he stumbled, tripping over himself and hitting the ground, which was thankfully rather soft.

He looked up to see two glowing eyes staring down at him, and he shrieked, as he scrambled to get up and run-

His attempts were futile however, as he was swiftly grabbed around the middle by a large hand.

He kicked and struggled as the hand brought him up to meet those glowing eyes and as his eyes began to adjust in the gloom-

“B-Benry?! What the fuck, let me down!”

Benrey’s pupils were narrowed slits, but as he brought him closer, they dilated, blowing out.

He huffed, and Gordon could feel his breath tousling his hair as he brought him closer and closer.

“D-dude! This isn’t funny!”

Was Benrey…  _ sniffing _ him?!

The hell?

“Benrey if you don’t let me down-“

Benrey wasn’t paying attention to him. He knew this scent. 

He’d been irritated to have been woken up- he’d just finished his nest, settling down for a nice nap, when he’d heard an intruder, skulking down the corridor to their den, footsteps light.

He’d snatched them up as soon as they stumbled into his nest, ready to defend his territory but-

Oh, this smell.

A good scent.

Gordon’s scent.

He nuzzled against the man squirming in his hand, purring softly. His mate was so so small. 

He’d made due with Gordon’s clothes and belongings, but it wasn’t enough. He was missing something. 

And now here he was, the last thing he needed to complete his nest.

He let out a chirp, and licked him from head to toe. Hmm. His clothes were in the way. Couldn’t get a good taste.

Gordon yelped as Benrey licked him.

“W- what the fuck Benrey?!”

Benrey was being… weirdly silent, other than letting out more of those “growls” and what seemed to be a chirp. 

He seemed almost… animalistic. 

Feral even. 

“Benrey?”

Suddenly it clicked. Those weren’t growls, they were  _ purrs _ .

He chuckled nervously.

“Ah, you uh, you happy big guy?”

Benrey gazed at him curiously and made another chirp. It was almost cute. Almost.

He leaned closer to nuzzle into him and, ok, he could deal with this, he wasn’t sure if this was some alien thing, but ok, if Benrey just wanted to cuddle him and purr then, sure, fine, go nuts.

He relaxed a little and Benrey’s smile grew. Would have been a lot more reassuring if it wasn’t for the row of sharp fangs bared at him, but hey, can’t win them all. 

Benrey reached out a claw towards him and he gulped.

“Uh, what are you going to-“

Before he could finish, he reached under his shirt with his nail and ripped it off him with one sudden movement.

He shrieked, and Benrey held him tighter in response, narrowing his eyes and letting out a chuff.

“Stay still” he seemed to be saying and well, Gorodn wasn’t about to argue with him.

His pants were next to be shredded, and he was left shivering in the cool air, exposed.

“B-Ben-“

Ok so, the two of them had been dancing around this… “attraction” between them for a while now. Gordon was perfectly content to keep on pretending it didn’t exist, ok sure, Benrey had flirted with him plenty of times back in Black Mesa but- that didn’t mean anything right? Was probably just mocking him, or something. Tryna rile him up, like he always did.

But now, held in Benrey’s hand in just his underwear- 

Well… he wasn’t necessarily  _ opposed  _ to this but, this wasn’t really how he imagined this going. At all.

Benrey kept gazing at him curiously, chirping away.

“Uh- y- you satisfied now you’ve ruined my clothes?”

He patted Benrey’s hand hesitantly.

Benrey purred in response, letting out some blue sweet voice. 

“What- are you telling me to calm down? Seriously?”

He crossed his arms, but reluctantly let the voice splat against him, sighing. 

“I don’t need to calm down Benrey, I need you to let me down, ok?”

Benrey merely responded with another lick, tongue warm and wet against his bare skin.

“Ack- what is  _ up  _ with you man?”

He kept grumbling but… well, this did feel sort of nice. Benrey was surprisingly gentle with him, small, delicate little licks against his body. 

It was almost like… he was grooming him? 

That or he was taste testing him.

“You uh, you wouldn’t eat me, would you Benrey?”

He chuckled nervously, gulping as Benrey seemed to pause. He could feel his body begin to relax from the sweet voice, but he resisted against it, wary to let his guard down. It was hard to feel safe in the hand of a predator. And that's what Benrey was after all.

No matter how…  _ cuddly _ he was being right now, it was hard to deny how those sharp teeth made his heart twist in his chest, like a fluttering little bird in a cage, how firm that hold around his waist was- 

He struggled, trying to loosen those claws wrapped around him.

“Ok, c’mon, I’m sorry if I woke you up, I- I just wanted my stuff back but, it’s fine, you can keep it, I don’t need a pillow that badly”

His eyes swept over the floor of the cavern and, oh look, there was all his stuff, piled up into some kind of… nest?

Yeah, that tracked. His roommate had gone feral and built a fucking den. Go figure. 

“Geez you uh, sure built a nice little… pile there huh? Looks um. Comfy.”

He had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous, and well, his nerves were shot to shit right now. 

“Uh I- I don’t think I gave you permission to screw with the guest room but- but it’s ok, it’s fine! I uh, I don’t mind bud. I l-like what you’ve done with the place very uh. Cosy.”

Benrey cocked his head to the side, and blinked slowly as he spoke, chest puffing out slightly.

“Yeah it’s… it’s very nice, very uh. Cool. Totally Pog.”

He chuckled, though it was underlined with a current of manic, anxious energy.

Benrey’s eyes were laser focused on his every moment, pupils dilated, a thin ring of colour just barely visible. 

“Um. So. Are you gonna let me d-“

He barely had time to react as he was pushed into Benrey’s mouth, teeth clamping down behind him.

“B-Benrey? What the fuck?!”

He was lying against his tongue now, and it felt unbearably hot against his skin, as Benrey purred, the vibrations travelling through his body.

Benrey couldn’t stop his content purring as he tasted his mate. He said he liked the nest! It was all perfect, to have him here, right here where he belonged. 

He tilted his head back, and swallowed quickly, feeling Gordon squirm as he went down his gullet, feeling him come to settle in his stomach

Safe.

He curled up amongst his nest, feeling Gordon wriggle around.

He was safe. He would protect him.

All his.

His.

He settled back down to sleep, rumbling softly to himself.

Meanwhile, Gordon was honestly surprised he was still alive.

He’d have expected like, stomach acid, or something like that. But here was was, still very much living, nestled in the soft and tight pulsing folds of Benrey’s… stomach? It had to be a stomach, he went from his throat to this place so. Simple logic. Then again, logically, he should also be very, very dead by now, or at the very least, dying slowly and painfully, so, maybe he should just throw logic out the window.

He thrashed as much as he could, but as far as he could tell, he was stuck in here.

Probably would be until…. until….

Fuck. Would Benrey let him out?  _ Could _ he even get him out? 

He seemed to have made the conscious choice to eat him whole quite deliberately so….

Yeah, he had no clue what was going on in the weird cat aliens brain.

He wanted to be more mad, or more scared about this, he really, really did but that fucking blue voice was getting to him, limbs feeling so heavy, eyelids drooping despite his best efforts to keep them open.

He just felt so  _ calm _ , and he felt so comfortable and warm….

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes, for just a few seconds….

  
  


———

Benrey awoke with a yawn, stretching his body out. Damn, that was a good sleep.

He nuzzled into his nest, taking in the soothing scent. 

He had to be careful when he got like this. Instincts made him act all… funny. 

Hopefully Gordon wouldn’t rage too hard at having his stuff borrowed-

Wait.

Gordon.

_Oh_ ** _fucking_** _woops._

Admittedly, his memories of last night was pretty hazy but. 

Did he- did he eat Gordon last night? Aw. Shit. 

He was gonna be so mad.

Fuck.

He felt at his stomach, but couldn’t feel any movement.

He felt a knot of anxiety in his throat. Had he seen Gordon as a threat? If so then did he-

He tried to think through the hazy fog of his memory, what did he  _ do _ exactly? 

He pressed at his stomach, anxious to feel the shape of Gordon, whole and unharmed.

“Mmm- Benrey, fucking cut it out man...“

His voice was muffled but- yeah, that was Gordon alright.

“Uhhhh, mornin’.”

“Mmmorning to you too, ugh, now stop poking me man, I wanna sleep in.”

“Oh, well, if you’re happy in there then-“

“W- wait a minute-“

Gordon stirred, suddenly alert.

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

“Uhhhhhh-“

“YOU FUCKING  **_ATE_ ** ME!”

“Hahah yep, sure did.”

Gordon seemed to still for a moment, and then-

“Fucking  **_WHY?!_ ** ”

“Uhhh, cause I like you?”

“That?! Doesn’t correlate? At all?!”

“Uh, yeah it does, means I wanna protect ya and give you ultra tummy cuddles.”

“I- what?!”

“It’s uh-“

He smacked his lips and thought.

“It’s uh instinct stuff. That’s why I’ve been all weird lately, lol, stealing your stuff.”

“Oh, so  _ now _ you admit it?!”

“Eh, might as well, you’ve already seen my sweet nest.”

“Ok, that’s good and all, but if you wouldn’t mind, I’d prefer not to spend all  **_FUCKING_ ** winter in your stomach.” 

“Woah, geez, calm down maybe.”

Benrey rolled his eyes, clipping a hand through his stomach to grab Gordon and pull him out.

“OOOOKAY, THAT felt fucking WEIRD man, warn me next time? Please?”

“Next time? Haha nice.”

“That’s not what I- ugh, c’mon man.“

Gordon squirmed in his hand, kicking him with his foot.

“Let me down? Now? Please?”

“Being so bossy, wow.”

“Let Gordon down now please!”

A high pitched whine crept into his voice, made Benrey wanna hold onto him tighter, keep him tucked away. 

But he relented, slowly lowering him to the floor.

“Oh thank fuck.”

Gordon practically hugged the floor. Geez. So dramatic. He rolled his eyes. 

“Wasn’t gonna drop you, geez. Calm down.”

Gordon glared up at him.

“You fucking  _ ate _ me dude. I think I have the right to be agitated, ok?”

“I mean- not like I ate ya for realsies lol. It’s just a heat thing you know-“

Gordon did a double take.

“A- a  _ what _ . I’m- I’m not a biologist but- aren’t like, h-heats a uh, sex thing?”

Benrey blinked.

“No? I mean. Yeah, can be. But it’s like. Makes me wanna make a nest, get all my favourite things together, make it smell good, have my pack close, it’s uh. I mean. It’s instincts, like I said. Wanted my ma- my favourite bro close.”

“Right… so you’d have eaten Tommy too then, if he were here?”

“....mmmmmmmmyyyyyuh, no. He’s my bro but- uhhhh. It’s. It’s only for. Bestest friends.” 

“... right. Sure.”

Gordon didn’t really believe him. But. Honestly, he didn’t wanna argue with him. Not while he still towered over him like this.

“Are you gonna uh, shrink down, or anything? It’s a little awkward talking up at you like this man.”

“I could pick you up again, lol.”

“That’s- no, I mean, c’mon, just, shrink down already.”

“Can’t.”

Gordon waited.

Benrey did not elaborate.

“.... ok then. Sure. Fine. But, I’m not dealing with anymore of this, I’ll just g-“

Turning to leave, Gordon found his way blocked by Benrey’s hand.

“Ummmm. Stay? Please?”

“... seriously? Can I at least go get my clothes?”

“Uhhhh, might be hard. I uh. Pretty sure I took all of them. And no. Can’t move them. Part of nest now.”

“Then-“

“You can’t go either, need you here. Please?”

Benrey’s eyes were wide and… pleading? 

It should not have been effective coming from a giant. But. 

It was.

He let out a sigh

“Fine, fuck it, not like I had anything planned anyways.”

“Hell yeah, epic.”

Benrey purred, hand sweeping Gordon back up against him.

“Ah- fuck dude, give me a warning or something?”

He grumbled but, Benrey did feel super warm… it was pretty comfortable actually. 

“Ugh. So, what, am I part of your nest too now or something?”

“Yep.”

“I- sure, whatever. Fine.” 

He sat back against him, sighing.

Maybe… maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

Even the whole… being  _ eaten _ thing wasn’t all that bad. Surprisingly comfy. 

He might not even mind if Benrey did it again, just, as long as he asked first.


End file.
